Jealous
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Hera and Kanan have a surprise for the crew, Hera is pregnant. Several months later, Dawn Jarrus is born, and everyone one is happy. Well mostly everyone. Ezra can't help but feel, jealous at all the attention Kanan gives her. So being the "logical" person he is, he does the "logical" thing. He runs off.


Jealous

Summary: Hera and Kanan have a surprise for the crew, Hera is pregnant. Several months later, Dawn Jarrus is born, and everyone one is happy. Well mostly everyone. Ezra can't help but feel, jealous at all the attention Kanan gives her. So being the "logical" person he is, he does the "logical" thing. He runs off.

 **I swear this is a one-shot (May be a long one) but I DO NOT plan on writing more to this story then what is in here right now.**

Ezra should have known this would have happened.

*flashback*

 _"Hey guys, we've got some news."_ _Kanan said. He had a huge smile on his face. In fact no one (except Hera) has ever seen him smile like this before._

 _"What is it?" Sabine asked._

 _"Kanan and I are expecting," Hera said, with an equally big smile._

 _"Congrats," Zeb said._

 _"I knew you were married." Sabine smirked._

 _But Ezra, was confused, "Expect what?"_

 _"You know, 'expecting,'" Sabine 'explained.'_

 _"No I don't know." Ezra said. "If this is some kind of code word, I obviously don't know it."_

 _"Kid, 'expecting' as in Hera's having a baby." Kanan explained, much better than Sabine._

 _"Oh," Ezra said. "Then congrats."_

*end flashback*

That had been about eight months ago, and about a month ago everyone, and I mean everyone was woken up in the middle of the night by Hera screaming bloody murder, or rather, bloody birth.

Luckily, Kanan being well, Kanan, had everything, and I mean everything prepared, except for having a midwife, or rather anyone who knew something about birthing babies. Luckily for Kanan, Sabine knew, somehow, honestly he was in such a frazzle at the moment he didn't think about it.

After eight hours of screaming and pains the _Ghost_ was filled with the sound of a baby crying. Shortly followed by Kanan running out of the MedBay screaming that he was a dad.

Ezra was happy for him, honestly he was. But he wasn't really happy about what followed next.

Ezra, out of courtesy let Kanan and Hera adjust to having the baby; they named her Dawn, for about a week and a half. But he figured that was long enough.

*Flashback*

 _"Hey, Kanan?" Ezra asked._

 _"Yeah?" Kanan asked, he was busy changing his daughter's dipper._

 _"Um, once you're finished there, can we practice some?" Ezra asked. He was anxious to get back into training. Kanan was too busy ever since about a month before Dawn was born, so Ezra hadn't had any Jedi training for almost six weeks._

 _"I'm busy, I'll come get you when I can." Kanan said._

 _"Alright," Ezra shrugged, figuring that it would be a few hours._

*End Flashback*

It was a lot longer than a few hours. Hours slipped into days, and days turned into weeks.

It took until Dawn was a month old for Ezra to realize it. He was jealous. Sure Kanan was always a little busy before the news that Dawn was coming, but he always managed to give Ezra at least an hour of training, especially when Ezra asked. But ever since Dawn was born, he'd barely had a conversation with his master. Kanan was always 'busy' with Dawn. Even when Dawn was asleep, which she was for like 18 out of the 24 hours of the day. He wanted some of that attention he gave to her.

Ezra craved, and he'd hate to admit it, but he was willing to beg for any attention from Kanan. It didn't have to be Jedi training at this point. At this point, Ezra would have been satisfied with being able to _talk_ to him for an hour. But Ezra didn't even get five minutes.

Ezra sat against the wall of his cabin. Zeb and Sabine were off getting supplies for Vizago and Tarkin Town, Hera was cleaning the _Ghost,_ and Kanan was with Dawn. Ezra knew it was wrong, but he hated the little half human-half Twi'lek.

"At this point, Kanan probably won't even notice if I leave." Ezra muttered to himself. "I mean, if he did notice he wouldn't care, he has Dawn now. She'll most likely have the Force, so he can train her when she's old enough. There's just no more use for me." And with that, Ezra packed his minimal belongings and left the _Ghost_ , with only Chopper as a witness.

Ezra headed back to his old home, the comm tower.

*Four hours later*

Hera had finally finished cleaning and baby proofing the ship, and went to go see her husband and daughter. She found them in their room Kanan was holding Dawn. She loved seeing how Kanan looked at Dawn. It vaguely remaindered her how he used to look at Ezra, not that the kid ever noticed. There was so much love and affection.

Then Hera figured out what was wrong with that statement, the key word was 'used.' When was the last time she had seen Kanan and Ezra together.

"Love?" Hera asked.

"Yeah?" Kanan asked, tearing his eyes away from Dawn to look at her.

"Have you spoken to Ezra recently" Hera asked.

"Recently as in?" Kanan asked trying to remember himself.

"When was the last time you talked to Ezra?" Hera gave him a small glare.

"It had to be," Kanan stopped, as he remembered. "It was a couple of weeks ago."

"Kanan!" Hera said.

"I know, but I've been busy. You've been busy with the ship so I've been on baby duty for the past month." Kanan said.

"That's no excuse for not giving your Padawan even five minutes of your day!" Hera said, she wanted to yell, but did not want to scare Dawn.

"Ezra understands that a baby is a lot of work." Kanan said, sounding like he was trying to reassure himself.

"Does he Kanan?" Hera asked. "Kanan, he didn't know what 'expecting' meant. He was obviously an only child Kanan. He doesn't understand anything about babies."

Kanan looked down at Dawn, realizing that his wife was right.

"He probably thinks your ignoring him." Hera said. "Either that or that you don't care about him."

"But I do care!" Kanan said. "I love him like a son."

"Then better start showing it to him Kanan!" Hera yelled, not caring anymore if it would upset Dawn, luckily for the new parents it didn't.

At this point Chopper rolled into the room.

"Hey, Chop, where's Ezra?" Kanan asked.

Chopper beeped his response.

"What!" Hera yelled and stood up faster than a blaster fire. "He left the ship!"

"He left?" Kanan asked.

"According to Chopper, yes." Hera said.

"What are we going to do?" Kanan asked.

"You mister, are going to go find him and bring him back." Hera said, taking Dawn from his arms. "After all I'm willing to bet that he ran off because of you."

"I'll be back when I have him." Kanan said.

"You better, or you'll be sleeping in the common tonight and every night until Ezra is back on this ship." Hera said.

"Right," Kanan said, and left the _Ghost_ to go find his Padawan.

Kanan first left for Ezra's old house, but didn't find him there.

"No, why would he be here?" Kanan said. "Where would he be?"

Then it hit him like a load of bricks, Ezra would probably be at the old comm. tower he found him at before he offered him to come on the _Ghost_.

Kanan ran top speed towards the tower, and found Ezra sitting next to the rail, feet dangling, overlooking the plains of Lothal.

"I knew I should've checked here first." Kanan said with a smile, which quickly melted when Ezra ignored him.

"Why are you here anyways?" Kanan asked, hoping that Hera was wrong.

"'Cause you don't need me anymore." Ezra responded, sadness evident in his voice.

'Did he really think that?' Kanan thought, shocked. "What makes you say that?"

It took a moment for Ezra to respond. "Dawn," he admitted.

"You're jealous of Dawn?" Kanan asked, hoping that it would not be confirmed.

"Look, something I learned on the streets, I can tell when people don't want me around." Ezra said. "I can tell when I'm not wanted."

"Ezra, we still want you." Kanan said, meaning every word. "You're family."

"But you have your own family. Your wife and daughter." Ezra said.

"Family is more than blood, Ezra." Kanan said.

Ezra finally looked at Kanan, and Kanan saw that his eyes were red and puffy from crying. "You still want me?"

"Yes," Kanan said.

"There's still a place for me?" Ezra asked.

"Oh, Ezra come here." Kanan said. He pulled Ezra to his feet and hugged Ezra, and held Ezra's face to his chest, over his heart. "There's a place for you right here."

Kanan soon felt Ezra's tears wet his shirt, but he let Ezra stay there for as long as he wanted. It took about three minutes for Ezra to pull away.

"Let's go home." Kanan said.

On the way back to the _Ghost_ , Kanan and Ezra talked, getting caught up with what has happened over the weeks.

"Ezra," Kanan said, stopping right before they entered the _Ghost_. "I want you to know something. Babies, they can't take care of themselves, so they are a lot of work. So if I am ever busy with Dawn, it's really because I'm busy. It's not because I love her more than you."

"You love me the same as you daughter?" Ezra asked in shock.

"Ezra, I love all my children the same. You were my first child Ezra, and you always will be." Kanan said, pulling him into another hug.

"JUST WHERE WERE YOU!" Hera yelled, coming down the ramp.

"But, you're on your own with Hera." Kanan whispered.

"I was just out getting some air." Ezra said.

"You mister had me so worried." Hera said.

"I'm sorry Hera. I didn't think anyone would notice if I left." Ezra said.

"Ezra, you are so grounded." Hera said.

"Grounded?" Ezra asked.

"You will not be leaving this ship for the next two weeks. In fact, you are on Dawn duty from eight in the morning till ten at night every day for the next two weeks." Hera dealt out punishment.

"I don't know how to take care of a baby." Ezra protested.

"Which is why Kanan will show you for the first day." Hera said, before turning on her heels and going back into the _Ghost_.

"Well, it looks like we'll be spending tomorrow together." Kanan said. "Come on, I'll show you how to hold Dawn."

Kanan brought Ezra to his room. "Sit down on the bed."

Ezra did so and Kanan picked up his sleeping daughter out of the crib.

"Okay, hold your arms like this." Kanan instructed. "And mind her head." He passed over his daughter to his son.

Ezra stiffened some, before relaxing. "This is kind of nice."

But Dawn started to wake up.

"Oh no." Ezra said, as Dawn's eyes opened. But she didn't start crying. "Hey, there."

Dawn raised an arm and Ezra smiled and gave her one of his fingers and she grabbed it with her whole hand. Ezra smile grew wider.

He lowered his face and touched their foreheads together, when he pulled back Dawn was smiling. And seeing that baby smile, made all of the jealousy evaporate out of him.

"She's smiling at me." Ezra said.

"She likes you." Kanan said.

"I feel so bad about not liking her earlier." Ezra said.

"She obviously forgives you, you just need to forgive yourself." Kanan said. "It's almost time for her to eat, I'll go get her bottle for you." He left.

"Hey, Dawn." Ezra said. "I'm your big brother Ezzy. And I'm always going to protect you."

Little did he know, Hera and Kanan were just outside the room and heard him say that.

"And jealousy melts into love." Hera said. "I should have thought of this sooner."

Kanan smiled and headed to get the bottle for his daughter, and got ready to spend some much needed time with his son.


End file.
